Un intrus envahissant
by Shyzy-Kyoichi
Summary: One shot Swan Queen.


Une salle d'attente, mon téléphone et voilà ce que ça donne...

* * *

\- C'est long !

\- C'est le principe d'une salle d'attente, attendre que le temps s'écoule lentement et tester au maximum notre patience, rit Regina.

\- Ouais, n'empêche que c'est long !

Regina rit doucement, depuis trois ans qu'elles étaient ensemble, Emma n'avait que rarement été d'une patience légendaire. D'ailleurs, à y réfléchir, la seule fois où elle l'avait été c'était lors de leur mariage, elle avait pris son mal en patience et avait attendu devant l'hôtel que Regina la rejoigne.

\- Tu crois que si je simule des contractions on ira plus vite ?

\- Emma… Soupira Regina. Ça ne fera que rallonger notre temps dans cet hôpital de malheur !

\- Désolé Gina, j'avais oublié à quel point tu détestes être ici.

Regina acquiesça tant pour confirmer les dires de sa compagne que pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

Emma balaya la salle d'attente du regard. Il y avait du monde, trop de monde. Certaines personnes semblaient absorbées par les différents magazines déjà trop vieux et usés qui traînaient sur la table au milieu de la pièce. D'autres se dévisageaient, critiquant intérieurement tous ceux se trouvant dans leur vision. Dans le coin de la pièce un jeune couple se bécotait ne semblant pas prendre conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Emma ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés et elles dirent d'un même souffle.

\- Oh non, elle nous a trouvées !

Devant l'expression des deux femmes, les patients de la salle d'attente commencèrent à se poser des questions les fixant de leurs regards interrogatifs murmurant avec leurs voisins. Tout ce que pouvait détester les deux femmes.

\- Emma ?

La voix se rapprochait de plus en plus, les deux jeunes femmes s'enfonçaient dans leurs sièges, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : fuir.

Trop tard, une petite brune fit son apparition juste devant Emma et Regina, les mains sur les hanches et une expression de colère lui barrant le visage.

\- Emma ! Vous deviez m'attendre !

\- Nous n'avons jamais dit ça Mary-Margaret !

\- Mais, je suis la grand-mère de ce petit, je me dois d'être là lors des l'échographies !

\- Maman, nous t'avons déjà expliqué que c'est une chose que l'on veut faire à deux…

\- Je veux le voir ! Coupa Mary.

\- La famille Swan-Mills ?

Elles n'avaient pas vu la porte s'ouvrir sur la sage-femme qui s'occupait d'Emma.

\- C'est nous ! Dit Emma en se levant, prenant la main de sa femme.

\- Tu as entendu Mary ? Swan-Mills ! Pas Nollan ! Cingla Regina quand Mary commença à les suivre.

Emma se rapprocha de la sage femme et lui dit en désignant sa mère du pouce.

\- S'il vous plait ne laissez pas entrer ma folle furieuse de mère…

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, répondit la femme les laissant sortir dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle d'osculation.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Regina et Emma furent rejointes par la sage-femme.

\- Et bien, vous avez une mère coriace Madame !

\- À qui le dites-vous ! Répondit Regina en souriant.

\- Alors, voyons comment va ce petit bout de chou.

La sage femme demanda à Emma de s'installer et de relever son maillot. Après avoir appliqué le produit sur son ventre elle se tourna vers l'écran de l'échographe.

\- Vou…

Un bruit de fracas coupa la femme. La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur une petite brune toute fière.

\- J'étais sûre d'avoir fermé à clef ! Dit la sage-femme.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui apprendre à crocheter une serrure ! soupira Emma.

Mary n'eût pas le temps d'entrer dans la salle qu'un agent de sécurité lui barrait déjà le chemin, laissant le temps à Regina de fermer la porte et de la bloquer avec une chaise.

\- Là nous devrions être tranquille ! Continuez je vous prie.

La sage-femme acquiesça.

\- Alors je disais, voulez-vous connaître le sexe ?

\- Oui ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux femmes.

Emma leva les yeux vers sa femme mais une tête brune de l'autre côté de la lucarne qui séparait la pièce d'un couloir attira son attention.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Regina se tourna, essayant de comprendre ce qui troublait sa femme. Et elle la vit : sa belle-mère. Celle-ci semblait se retenir au bord de la fenêtre, essayant désespérément de voir l'écran de l'échographe.

Emma rit doucement, bientôt suivie par les deux autres femmes de la pièce. Regina s'avança pour fermer le rideau.

\- La prochaine fois je te jure que je lui refais le portrait !

\- Chérie, tu sais très bien que tu en serais incapable. Sourit Emma.

Regina grogna.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire.

Emma rit, sa femme lui avait dit un soir qu'elle adorait sa mère malgré ses tentatives d'envahissement et son manque total de considération pour leur vie privée.

La sage-femme regardait les deux femmes se sourire tendrement alors qu'elle faisait bouger l'appareil sur le ventre d'Emma qui lui permettait de voir et de mesurer le bébé.

\- Vous avez une petite fille bien en forme, dit-elle alors qu'elle montrait le petit être et que le son des battements réguliers de son cœur remplissaient la pièce.

\- Une… C'est une fille ? Demanda Regina les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Oh, Emma ! On v avoir une fille !

Elle s'approcha de sa femme et la serra dans ses bras.

À la fin de leur rendez-vous, sortant avec les clichés de l'échographie, elles aperçurent Mary qui essayait par tout les moyens de pénétrer dans le bâtiment alors qu'un agent de sécurité lui barrait la route. David était venu à l'aide de l'agent qui la menaçait d'appeler la police.

\- Allons éviter des ennuis à tes parents ! Dit Regina en attrapant la main de sa femme.

\- Oh, ma reine aurait-elle des idées chevaleresques ?

\- Je veux juste éviter de passer la journée au commissariat pour sortir ta mère de prison. Et profiter de ma femme et notre petite fille.

* * *

Ps: Les reviews du genre ''Ton histoire et nul'' etc sont vraiment très constructives #ironie aussi je vous invite à créer un compte afin de pouvoir en parler avec vous lol.


End file.
